


Stolen Sweets

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Reader, Erza Scarlet & You, Erza Scarlet/Reader, Erza Scarlet/You
Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718542
Kudos: 13





	Stolen Sweets

She's going to kill me... this is the end of me! GOODBYE WORLD IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!!

As I sat on the couch trying my hardest to read a book, I can't help but keep most of my attention on my girlfriend Erza Scarlet as she sifts through each and every cupboard in the house, looking for her large box of assorted sweets. What she doesn't know is that I ate them last night because I was craving something sweet at three in the morning... ohhhh I'm so dead!

Since my cravings got the best of me, I ended up consuming the entire box. So, since it would be the dumbest thing ever to NOT do it, I deposed of the box via burning it. Then buried the ashes.

"(Y/N), Darling, you haven't seen my box of sweets have you?" the red head asks, walking into the living room. Flinching at the sudden sound of her voice, I nearly dropped the book in my hands, my stress skyrocketing as I try to keep my calm while answering her.

"No... did you look in all the cupboards?" Erza nods, looking perplexed and a little sad.

"I did... perhaps I missed one?" she questions herself, walking back into the kitchen, probably to double check everywhere.

Should I just tell her that I ate them? She'd most defiantly kill me... but the guilt is starting to get to me... oh and that sad look she had absolutely shattered my heart...

AHHHHHH! DAMMIT FINE!

"Love," I sigh, laying my book on the side table, turning around to face her. Erza stopped in her step, gazing at me with her head tilted. Had it been any other time I would have stared at her cute expression and head tilt, but not now.

"I... I ate them... I-I'm sorry" I mumble, lowering my head. The silence that followed with my confession was defining and just as I'm sure Erza was going to come charging and beat the living hell out of me, a gentle hand started patting the top of my head.

"Huh?" I whisper, raising my head, eyes connecting with soft, brown orbs.

"It's alright, I appreciate your honesty (Y/N), thank you" she smiled, moving her hand from my head down to cradle my cheek. I stared shocked, in true disbelief, was I really going to live another day even after eating her sweets!?

"Really!?" I breathed, eyes sparkling and hope in my voice. Erza nodded slowly, her eyes staying fixated with mine, but now that I look closer, there was a glint in her eye, like I was suppose to figure something out. My blood runs cold at the thought, imagining the worst. Would I have to give up an arm and a leg for my crime!?

My mind raced to think of what she was silently alluding to and finally, I figured it out.

"I have to buy you double what I ate, don't I?" I sweatdropped.

"Triple, but yes, that would be right. I'm glad I didn't have to tell you" the red head smiles innocently, sitting and cuddling with me on the couch while I sink further down in my own seat, staring at the wall completely dazed.

I know how much I ate last night, it was a lot, which means it would cost a lot for triple of it...

Guess I'll be going on quite a few jobs from now on...

But really, I'd do anything for her. As long as she's happy it doesn't matter. And if this will make her happy, I'd do as many jobs as I'd have to without hesitation.

All because I love her...


End file.
